Redd Riding Hood
by NierielOkami
Summary: In this, Redd is a regular teenager with a small problem. She doesn't really fit in anywhere. She is in highschool and her life is pretty dull. She lives in the woods with her grandmother. She knows the woods inside and out. A group of new students show up on day and everything changes. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first one ever and yeah. It's my version of Red Riding hood. O.o Be nice please. There might be some things that are the same but I though this up prior and I'm not meaning to take anything from the new movie that came out but yeah. Enjoy. ^.~

Redd walked down the well worn path of the woods that she knew well. She didn't particularly like to follow it but she had been yelled at enough at school today and she didn't want to get yelled at by Granny. She puffed out a sigh and half unzipped her favourite red hoodie, exposing her jet black tank top to the chilled air. A small smile played at the corner of her lips as goose-bumps rose over her skin. She freed her long brown hair from the strap of her school bag as she made her way deeper into the woods, and away from town. The residents of Elderwood called her and Granny crazy for living way out in the woods alone. Some even called them witches, which seemed rediculous to both Redd and Granny. They knew what they were doing. Redd could out match most of the guys at her school already and she'd only moved away from her parents just a few short years ago. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket and she clicked the answer button.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Redd, It's Grandma. Are you almost home?"  
>"Granny, hey. Yeah I should be there soon."<br>"You stayed on the path , right?" Granny's tone carried an edge to it.  
>"Yes Granny. But I don't see why. <em>You<em> taught me these woods yourself. You know I know them."  
>"Not now, sweetie. I'll see you at home. Be careful. That hunter has been around lately."<br>"Always, Granny. Bye."  
>"Bye, and don't call me Granny." Click.<p>

Redd sighed and pocketed her phone. "Well, hell..." The hunter gave Redd the creeps. He was fairly new in town. Only been there a year now. He said that he was there because _this town has a problem, and none of you folks are safe._ At least that what he always said. As far as Redd knew, Elderwood didn't have a problem other than the damned hunter. There was the occasional wolf sighting, but that was it. She rememebred a story Granny had told her once.

_I was maybe sixteen and my mother and I lived in the same house you and I do now. I was walking back from an errand I had to run in town. I saw something running off to the side and when I looked, I saw the largest most baeutiful wolf I had ever seen. It had peircing green eyes. I swear to you Redd. If this thing had come up and stood infront of me, it would have been a good few inches taller. He wasn't the only one. There was a pack of them. Oh, Redd. You should have seen it._

Redd's mind was forced back to the present with the sound of a snapping stick somewhere off of the trail. She looked off but saw nothing. Her feet thinking before her brain she took a step closer.  
>"I wouldn't stray off the path if I were you." A deep husky voice sounded behind her making Redd jump out of her skin.<br>"JESUS Christ, Sam!" She spun around to glare at the hunter standing behind her with his rifel strapped over his back. "You scared the living crap out of me!"  
>Redd asumed her anger amused him because he let out a dark chuckle. The thought to cuss him out crossed Redd's mind but she held her tongue.<br>"Best get home Kaite. S'not safe out 'ere alone." He had a slight southern accent the put Redd on edge almost as much as the fact he called her Kaite. No one called her that since she moved in with Granny. It bugged her how he knew her name. She figured Sam heard granny yell at her once adn call her Kaite. That happened on occasion.  
>"It's just around the next bend. You can see it from here." Her tone was somewhat sharp as she pointed to a small cottege surrounded by flowers and ferns. You could hear the river flowing not to far off. Redd dropped her arm and Sam nodded. Redd spun on her heel and walked quickly off. She tried ignoring the chills that shivered up her spine. She nearly slammed the door shut as she walked into the house.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Granny! I'm home." Redd looked around as she shrugged off her bag onto the floor.

"I thought I told your smart-ass not to call me that. It makes me feel old." Granny walked in from the kitchen drying her hands on a rag that she was using to dry dishes. Redd just smiled and gave Granny a hug.

"Sorry Granny. It's stuck. I've been calling you that since I moved in and it's not going anywhere." Redd smiled and snatched the rag out of the air Granny had throw at her and went into the kitchen to finish the rest of the dishes. Granny smiled at her teenage granddaughter. _Just like your mother,_ Granny thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen and set to making lunch and tea.

"Granny… Why is this week any different from any other week this year? Or last year for that matter?"

Granny frowned. She never wanted to have this discussion with Redd. This time last year Redd didn't have any questions about why, but this time. It was every day.

"Because the woods are dangerous the beginning of spring. That's when the animals come back and I don't want you hurt." _Or sucked into the mess _I _was. _Granny kept the last part to herself. She saw Redd wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"That's a load of crap, Granny. You taught me these woods. I love it out here. I know every tree every rock every turn of the river by heart. You know that. Half of the _football_ team wouldn't even come in here and yet you say it's dangerous when you and I _live _here-" She flinched and stopped talking when Granny slammed a cup down on the table.

"Yes Kaite, I know. Which makes it all the worse." Granny sighed and mentally counted to five before continuing. "These woods are home to some things that both you and I _together _wouldn't be able to track. Just stay on the trail for a few more days. I'll explain. Just not today." Granny dropped into the chair and rubbed her temples as Redd silently finished the dishes. "I'm going to head out. I'll take Sadie." Sadie was one of the two horses Granny and Redd owned. Sadie and Burakku were their names. Sadie was a brown well built horse with a long brown mane and tail and a white diamond on her head between her eyes. Burakku, Sadie's brother, was jet black but calm and collected. His mane and tail were long and soft. Burakku was Redd's and Sadie was Granny's. Granny pulled on her spring jean jacket and went to get her boots. Redd looked down at the soapy water still in the sink. It was a rare occasion that Granny got upset. A knocking pulled her out of her thoughts and she walked into the front room just in time to see Granny pulling the door open. Sam. With his rifle. Who else would it be way the hell out here?

"May I help you?" Granny feigned a smile. Granny didn't like the hunter anymore than Redd did. Although she hid it better.

"Yea'. I was just wan'in' to let you know I'm settin' up some traps." He must have seen the anger flash over Redd's face because he added, "Live o' course." He hoped it would act as a peace offering for the short visit. He found the women of this didn't like when things were killed for sport the hard way. Granny gave a slow nod catching on to the offering.

"Was there something you needed, Sam?" Granny could have sworn she heard Redd roll her eyes at the false kindness she was showing the hunter. Sam nodded and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Yea' jus' if you plan on goin' out watch out for the traps. Don't want you to step on one or somethin'."

Granny nodded again. "Thanks for the tip." Granny knew the real reason the hunter was here. He may have been a total creeper of an ass but he wasn't much older than Redd. Granny put them at about two maybe three years apart. She went to go shut the door when Sam said, "Oh, one more thing. Got any extra ammo?"

Redd walked up to the door at this. "Granny, go for your ride. I'll get this." She gave Granny a look that said the hunter might not make it out of this cottage alive if he tried anything and Granny nodded and walked out of the back door, put a lead on Sadie which she used as reigns and took off.

Redd turned back to the hunter. He had stubble over his face and shaggy hair which looked like it would really hurt to brush. His brown eyes stared down at Redd. It seemed like for every year he was older than Redd he was taller an inch.

"What kind of ammo? I know you have more than that rifle." Redd was short almost agitated, which made a small smile cross the hunters face.

"Just for my rifle." He walked into the house as Redd walked off the get the bullets. He looked around and saw that the house was as modest as the old lady was in public. Very warm and comforting. Redd came back with a small white box of ammo.

"Why are you _really _here, Sam?" Redd's honey-brown eyes narrowed on the hunter who just smiled in a way that gave Redd chills.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok so Chapter three... Review please... _**

"You know the answer t' that, Kaite."Sam took a step closer and Redd stepped back. "I'm here for you." His head cocked slightly to the side and Redd took another step back. She thought she had seen his eyes flash with fire but it wasn't anger that sparked it. Her eyes narrowed as her muscles instinctively tensed.

"Leave, Sam. You have your bullets now get out." Everything about Redd had turned hostile and Sam knew it.

"Fine." He said, but he didn't move. Not in the direction Redd wanted him to anyway. He pushed her hard enough to make her stumble back into the wall without hurting her and pinned her there. She tugged at her arms glaring at him as he pressed his lips to hers. Her body temperature sky-rocketed from anger and she bit down hard on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Sam jumped back in pain, wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked as he walked out, slamming the door. Redd wiped her mouth hard and she walked down the small hall way into her room. _Stupid ,Sam. Creepy… Freak… _Hunter…_ Drop out… Unwanted anywhere… Stupid a- _Her thoughts drifted into a calm seething in the back of her mind by the time Granny returned from her ride.

"How did it go, Redd?" Granny asked then looked at her granddaughter. "That well, did it?"

"_Better,_ Granny. He tried to kiss me…" Redd shuddered at the thought and Granny frowned.

"Are you ok? Did he try anything else?"

"No Granny. Yes, I'm fine. I bit him so hard I made him bleed." Redd smiled slightly and looked at Granny who smiled back.

"How about some dinner?" Granny stood and went off to make dinner and Redd curled up on her bed. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until her alarm clock was buzzing for her to wake up for school. She jumped out of bed and changed out of yesterday's clothes putting on a white tank top a fresh pair of jeans and her same crimson hoodie. She grabbed her bag and left after saying bye to Granny and grabbing some toast. She ran half the way out of the woods and slowed to a walk once she hit town. She walked to the corner where her bus drove her the rest of the way to school. She picked her normal window seat towards the back. No one at the school really liked her. They all thought her rather odd. She agreed but enjoyed it. When she would hear people talk about her she would often feed the paranoia. It was her entertainment for school.

Redd was the last one off of the bus as usual and she made her way to her first class. It was an environmental science class with one of the few teachers that actually liked Redd, Mr. Tori. Redd always got along well with Mr. Tori. They thought alike when it came to nature. And seeing as that's what he taught, he was very passionate about his job.

"Hey, Redd. How are you this morning?" Mr. Tori smiled at Redd and shook her hand. Mr. Tori was a tall slender man, about 6'4 or 5, with dark brown hair and kind eyes. He was a lot stronger than he looked and was at home surrounded by trees. He knew a lot about nature, the creatures that all live on earth and how well, or not well, off they are. He reminded Redd a lot of a stereotypical owl. Wise. Wise Mr. Owl.

"I'm good Mr. Tori. How are you? Are we going to go outside today?" Redd was hopeful that he would say yes. She set her bag down next to her and sat down in the front as Mr. Tori talked.

"I was going to go over a test first but yes, we will be."

"Will be what?" A high pitched voice rang out behind Redd making her cringe. It was Amanda. She was one of _those_preps. You know the ones who think because they have the latest styles, the smallest waist and the football boyfriend, they can charm anyone into doing anything they want? Yeah, those preps. Redd always thought of them as a life-size Barbie that could talk. Mr. Tori looked at the tiny girl with a smile.

"We're going to go outside." His smile stayed in place until Amanda pouted and whined.

"Awwww. Do we _have _to go outside today, Mr. Tori? It's cold, and there could be snakes." Amanda put on her best pouty-cute face for the teacher. He was unmoved. "Yes." That was all he said and the girl dropped down into her seat. The rest of the class slowly made its way in as the bell rang. Mr. Tori went to shut the door but not before a new student slid past him.

"Sorry I'm late. I wasn't sure if this was the right class." His voice was an octave lower that the rest of the guys in class and he was almost as tall as Mr. Tori, but had more muscle. His dark brown hair was kind of long but not too long to where he looked like a wanna-be surfer. Mr. Tori looked at the boys class list and nodded.

"Yes. This is where you belong…" He looked at the boy's name, "Hayden."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok so chapter four. I've come to the conclusion some of the chapters will have names... I know not a lot of people read this so yeah. But if anyone has any ideas for chapter names i'm up hearing them. Also feedback is amazing. Good or bad. **_

Hayden sat in the seat between Redd and Amanda. Mr. Tori had started going over the test and Redd started looking around the room. Mr. Tori went over her test with her yesterday and she knew she had all the right answers. Her eyes found their way to the door to outside, which would have been fine if she hadn't caught the new guy staring at her. Even though his hair was dark his eyes were icy blue. Redd stared for a second before she caught herself and looked back down at her paper. She heard Hayden puff out a sigh and slouched in his chair. Was he bored? Mr. Tori finished going over the test and before he could finish, "Ok guys, let's go outside," Redd was already at the door. She looked back for confirmation that she could leave and she was gone. Mr. Tori was used to her taking off, she was always back in time for her next class and she always had her work done, so he didn't mind. Redd knew the nature center as well as the woods that surround her house. She was gone from view before the rest of the class made it to the entrance.  
>Hayden hung at the back of the class. He wasn't fond of crowds of people he didn't know. The only reason he hadn't gone off to the woods was because the short blonde girl was next to him.<br>"I'm Amanda. You're name is Hayden isn't it? I _love _that name. If you need any help getting though the school just let me know and I can take you there. It won't be a problem. My teachers will excuse my tardiness. Oh my god did you just see that? Look over there? It's a dog. Anyway-." Amanda continued her ramblings as Hayden spotted the 'dog' she was talking about. The only thing was that it wasn't a dog. It was a Coyote, and it was headed for the woods. Hayden started walking towards the trees and Amanda followed, still talking. Once he got into the wooded area, out of sight from other students and the teacher, he spun around so quickly that Amanda ran into him. "Do you _ever_ stop talking?" His eyes seemed to shift slightly making the tiny girl take a step back. After a second he kept walking leaving the girl behind. He walked until he saw Redd. He ducked behind a tree and watched as the coyote from earlier was walking in a circle around Redd, who had a stick in her hand. Redd flinched in a way like she was going to throw the stick at the coyote and it responded by half jumping at her. Hayden walked out from behind the tree and towards the canine and the girl. Redd dropped the stick once the coyote ran away. "Are you ok? That coyote lo-," He didn't get to finish his sentence. Redd had spun around her honey-brown eyes glaring daggers up at his icy-blue ones. It was his turn to take a step back from surprise.  
>"You scared Grey away! Now he won't trust me for days!" Redd was nearly yelling at him. "Do you know how long it took for him to trust me in the first place? God I can't believe you!" She turned on her heel and started walking away.<br>"Look I'm sorry. I thought he was going to hurt you," Hayden said his tone was soft and quiet. He tilted his head to the side when Redd stopped walking and looked back at him. He reminded Redd of a puppy trying to say sorry after getting in trouble. She rolled her eyes. "Just… Leave me alone." She turned and started making her way through the trees. She was out of sight within moments. It was part of the reason Elderwood though she and Granny were different. Some of the students would take it so far as to walk behind Redd singing 'Witch, witch, you're a witch' between classes. She would usually scare them off with the threat of putting a curse on them if they didn't stop. It worked some of the time. Redd kept walking until she found a small clearing that would flood with about a foot of water when it rained enough and sat on a tree that had fallen over. Grey came back and sat next to her. She wasn't that surprised. He usually came back after a few minutes anyway. Redd pet the top of his head and scratched behind his ear until class was about over. She pointed a rabbit out to the coyote and he ran after it happily while Redd made her way out of the woods. She came out next to Mr. Tori who smiled at her. She stayed up by him as the class made their way back to the class room to collect their things. She swore she could _feel_ Hayden in the back of the group and there was no mistaking Amanda's voice coming from the back. From her tone Redd assumed she was trying to flirt with Hayden. She wasn't sure if it was because Amanda was talking or because Amanda was talking to _him _that set her on edge. Either way by the time they were back at the class room she was ready to jump out of her skin. She rushed into the room gathered her things and was out before the rest of the class even made it in. Redd could move through the crowded halls of the school just as well as she could move through the trees. Something she was thankful for at this moment in time. She was at her locker by the time Amanda's voice made it out of class. She switched out her books and was weaving through students again within seconds and was nearly at her class within a couple minutes. Once she sat down she calmed down enough to pay attention to her next couple classes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so Chapter five... I **_**love _lunch time dont you? Anyway. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review :3 ^.~_**

The bell rang for lunch and Redd was out the class room door. She went to her locker and grabbed the lunch she brought then went and sat down on the floor. There was something similar to a large cubby hole that was out of the way. It wasn't so much a cubby-hole as it was just a large corner, but no one bothered her. She sat down with her legs crossed at the ankle and her lunch in her lap. She started picking at her food and going over some homework when she heard that annoying voice. Amanda. She looked up from her history book to see the tiny girl walking behind Hayden, who seemed to be paying her no mind. The thought confirmed when at least five other people Redd hadn't seen at the school before came up and started messing with him. One had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was about an inch shorter than Hayden but he as skinny. He didn't look strong. There were a few more. It was odd to Redd. She thought that the darker someone's hair was the darker their eyes were. This group of people seemed to have the opposite. There was another boy who had almost black hair had bright sharp light green eyes. One of the boys winked at Amanda who giggled. He had dark red hair and bright green eyes. Amanda giggled again and apparently forgot about Hayden. Redd dropped her gaze when the one with the blond hair looked at her. She felt her face go red hot with blush. She was caught staring again. She closed her book and packed the rest of her lunch up. She grabbed her things and went past the double doors that led to her locker. The doors closed behind her leaving her alone in the hallway. At one end was the door to the student parking lot and at the other was the doors to the lunch room. There was a small hall about half way down was the band room. There were a few other class rooms littered down the hall. The art rooms had a tiny hall as well. Mr. Tori's class was at the end of the hall by the doors leading out. Redd walked to her locker and put her things inside. She turned to walk to Mr. Tori's room and Froze. Sam was not even a foot in front of her. He smiled and Redd scowled.

"What are you doing here Sam?" Her tone was not welcoming in the slightest. He had followed her before but he'd never come in the school before. Redd was more shocked than angry. Apparently Sam knew it. He just smiled at her and put his arm against the locker, the sound causing Redd to flinch which she cursed herself for doing instantly.

"Well Kaite, I came t' see you. I saw you were on lunch an' wanted t' ask if you wanted me t' walk you home." He smiled a toothy grin. Redd couldn't help but notice Sam actually had a nice face, when he wasn't being creepy, which he was, but not as bad as usual.

"Sam I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Granny taught me the woods well. I know then better than _you._" Redd wasn't exactly sure what happened after she said 'you'. Sam's face had contorted in almost anger and he slammed his other hand into the lockers making a crashing sound. Redd was surprised when none of the teacher came out. Sam had her pinned. He was close enough for her to feel his breath. She looked up at him pressing as far back into the red lockers as she could go.

"You know _nothin'_ about those woods, Kaite. You think you know? There are _monsters_ in there, Kaite, things that shouldn't even _exist."_ Sam growled the last part out and Redd flinched again. She hadn't realized exactly how scary Sam could be, and at that moment she was helpless. She heard the doors to the lunch room open and heard footsteps. Sam looked over to see who it was and when he tensed Redd flinched again. She never took her eyes off of Sam. She wasn't sure what he would do if she did.

"What's going on?" It was Hayden. Redd felt Sam move slightly closer as if she were a little kid who needed to be protected.  
>"This is none of your business. Who are you anyway?" Sam was agitated with Hayden being there. Redd forced herself to look at Hayden. Sam stepped away from Redd and faced Hayden.<p>

"Look, I don't care why you are here but you've obviously over stayed your welcome. Leave, Sam." Hayden's eyes shifted slightly and they looked like they were turning a lighter fiercer blue as he spoke. Redd looked back at Sam who looked even more mad than before. Redd was forced to assume Sam had the worst temper in the world. When Sam heard Hayden say his name he reached for his knife. Redd thought the blade of it looked silver. Hayden's eyes seemed to go almost white at the sight of the blade. The second Sam took a step closer the five guys from the lunch room walked in. The blonde haired one looked at Redd then Sam as he walked up beside Hayden, the others following suit. "You're out numbered, Sam. Leave and we won't do anything."

"What weight does _your_ word hold?" Sam fiddled nervously with the blade in his hand. The red-head boy grabbed Redd's arm and pulled her back to the lunch room.

"Hey! Girl, are you alive in there?" The red-head smiled as Redd blinked and came back to her senses.

"Who are you? Why does Hayden know Sam? No, forget that. Why did Sam pull his _knife_ out at the sight of Hayden?"

The boy just laughed and walked off. "Ask Hayden yourself if you want answers, Redd."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six. Here it is. Please read and review and for the person who asked about lunch, the answer is yes... That is typical. ^^ DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

The rest of the school day went by in a haze. Redd found herself asking more questions as classes went on. Like how the red-head knew her name. Once the bell rang for school to let out she made her way to her locker. It was nature for her to duck and weave through students. She always knew what was around her. She never took her eyes off of the floor. She threw her books in her locker and slung her bag over her back. A chill crept up her spin and she looked up to see the blonde boy that hung out with Hayden staring at her. She turned and walked out of the school and got onto her bus. She found her usual seat at the back and waited for the bus to take off. The group of new students made their way onto the bus and all sat together. There was Hayden, the blonde haired, dark eyed boy, the red head that knew her name, a boy with black hair and light eyes, and a boy with light brown hair and grey eyes.

Hayden looked at Redd and smiled as if nothing had ever happened at lunch.

"Ean," Was all Hayden said and the blonde haired boy looked at Redd then nodded and sat half way between the front and the back of the bus. Hayden, however, sat right next to Redd. She moved as close to the window as she could. She wanted nothing to do with Hayden right now. That was a lie. She wanted answers and when the bus took off she knew she had a while to get them. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Hayden just smiled. "Ask away," he said, his tone was light.

"Fine, for one, why is your pa-, your friends staring at me?" Redd looked up towards where his friends sat and they were all looking back at her and Hayden. She frowned. She had almost said pack. It was a joke between her and Granny. She had always said the cliques at school were as irritable as wolves. Granny had said 'pack' instead of 'clique' on day and it stayed like that from then on.

"My _friends_ are staring because they are watching." Hayden tilted his head slightly at the girl a smile still on his face.

"It's creepy…" Redd looked out the window at the passing scenery for a moment before she spoke again. "Why does Sam hate you?" She turned back to face him. "Better yet, how do you and Sam know each other?" Her brow furrowed as she waited for an answer.

Hayden looked towards the front of the bus. He wasn't sure how to respond to this girl's question. He couldn't tell her the truth. Not yet. Not the whole truth, anyway. He sorted through what could be said in him head then carefully spoke to Redd. "My family and his have been," he paused looking for the right words. "fighting, in a sense for generations. He didn't recognize me until I called him out."

"Must be a pretty intense fight if he pulled Crocodile Dundee's knife out on you…"

"You have no idea, Little Redd." He flashed Redd a joking smile.

"_Don't _call me little." She crossed her arms and looked back out the window. It was, what most people consider, a crappy day. It was one of those super-cloudy-threatening-to-rain-at-any-moment type days. She wanted to run. She would get her chance when she got off of the bus. She looked back towards Hayden's friends. They were still watching her. "What's with Ronald Weasly staring at me?" She pointed to the red haired boy. Hayden looked to where she Redd was pointing and laughed.

"Liam? He's just curious, that's all. The blonde one is Ean. The one with black hair is Malin and the other one is Parker." He pointed each one out as he said their names. "We were all brought into the family when we were little."

"By who? The Daddy figure or the Mom?" Redd had to watch her tongue. This was the first person to actually talk to her. She didn't particularly want to scare him off by comparing everything to books and wolves. She hoped she was doing a good job.

"Dad. We met Mom after." He looked at Redd. "I think my sister's would like you." Another smile flashed across his face and Redd rolled her eyes. Slowly the other students were getting off at their stops. When Redd's stop came, the bus driver called out saying it was the last stop and she, along with the new group of guys, got off the bus. Parker and Liam started play fighting almost instantly as they started walking down the street. Redd smiled. _Cute. Very mature._ She thought to herself. Ean and Malin started walked behind the bickering pair. "They are acting like pups." She gave a small gasp and covered her mouth. She looked up at Hayden expecting to see the confused look she normally received when she said something was wolf or dog-like. Instead what she saw made _her _blink in confusion. Hayden had laughed and was nodding in agreement. She moved her hand away from her mouth and let is hang to her side. "I should be going now. Granny will get worried if I'm late today." She gave a quick sigh then added, more so to herself, "Two more days then no more path for Redd." This made Hayden blink and look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Granny's made me stay on the path for the past week. Come Monday she won't yell at me if I go off of it, which is what I normally do anyway."

"You know these woods well then?"

"Yeah, Granny made sure of it. Not that I mind. I love the woods. I feel at home there. Not to mention the perks of being able to run through them. I can out match the football team as it stands." Redd smiled. She loved being able to out match a guy. Hayden just smiled back. This girl was different. They said their good-byes when it started to rain and he ran to catch up with is friends and Redd turned and ran home. She loved running through the woods, there were few things that could make it better but Rain was definitely one of them. She was half way in when she slowed to catch her breath. She heard a crunching from behind her and she turned to see Sam. Her good mood was gone. He forced a smile. Redd opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud deep howl of a wolf. Redd closed her eyes listening to the lovely sound as other wolves joined the singing. When she opened her eyes again she was alone again. She looked around but saw nothing. She turned and ran happily back to her house and explained the events of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7! Thank you for the reviews i'm getting but I could use some help still. If you have any ideas as to what you would like to happen I would be moer than happy to hear your thoughts. It took some serious focus to write this chapter since nothing really major happened until the end. but yeah Chapter 7. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ^.~_**

The rest of the "restriction" days went by quickly. Redd woke up and it was Saturday morning. A smile spread across her face as she jumped out of bed and got dressed. Granny wasn't awake yet so Redd just left a note saying she was taking Burakku for a run. She threw her hair up and ran out the door. Burakku was waiting happily or her. She hadn't taken him out since Granny said she had to stay on the trail. She quickly groomed him then put a harness over his head and connected the reigns to that. Burakku and Sadie never needed a bit or saddle. Redd preferred bare-back riding anyway and thought a bit was rude.

She gave a flick of the reigns and the sleek black stallion took off running. He sprinted along the trail until he was told to veer off. He ran jumping over logs while Redd had to duck under branches. After a while they slowed to a trot then a walk, stopping by part of the stream for a drink. They rested for a while then started walking again.

They walked for what seemed hours when out of nowhere Burakku reared back and cried out. His ears pinned back and he started to walk backwards. Redd tried to calm him to no avail. He was too panicked.

"God damn it, B, calm the hell down!" Redd gripped the reigns tight and turned the horse around and ran home, which Burakku was all too happy to comply to. The only thing was that they weren't alone anymore. Redd turned around at the sound of something chasing her. It was a pack of grey wolves that figured they had found an easy meal. Burakku ran faster looking for the trail. Redd spotted two wolves closing in on either side of her.

"Sorry, B, but you're gonna hate me after this…" She pulled the reigns causing the horse to slide to a stop, the wolves till coming full speed. She watched as the one from behind got closer and closer. The second it was too close she hit the horse on its hind quarters causing it to kick out of fear. The wolf flew back a few feet obviously with broken ribs. It whimpered off and Redd smiled. There were three more wolves circling her and Burakku now.

One jumped at the horse spooking him making him rear back. Redd hit the ground with a thud, getting the wind knocked out of her. She sat up, her hair falling out of the hair tie and into her face, watching her horse run away being followed by a wolf, leaving Redd with the other two.

"Shit…" She stood watching both wolves. After a few moments one jumped at her and knocked her down again. She fought as best she could but what much was there to do? The other wolf was biting at her legs. She heard a deep growl and saw a pair of massive jaws clamp around the wolf that was on top her and threw it into a tree. She looked up to see a jet black wolf with icy blue eyes. There was something wrong with it, though.

She stood up and watched as the black wolf attacked and scared off the second wolf that was on her, the size difference was obvious. The black wolf looked back at Redd and walked up to her. It stood as nearly as tall her she did. It was slightly taller when its ears perked forward. Her vision blurred and she collapsed, falling unconscious.

When she woke up she was lying on her couch at her house, Granny bent over her with a wet rag and a frown that was half scowl."Redd what happened?"

"Granny? I took Burakku out." Redd sat up sharply. "Burakku! Is he back? Is he ok?" Redd fell back down onto the couch when her vision blurred again from sitting up to quickly.

"Yes. Burakku is home safe. What were you doing? You've got bites all over your ankles and one of your arms is torn up as well." Redd could hear the disapproval in Granny's voice.

"I went riding and we were attacked by a small pack of wolves. Burakku hurt one and one chased him back. The other two attacked me. One jumped me knocking me down which is why my arm is messed up and the other started biting at my feet."

"Dear Lord, Redd. Are you _trying _to leave this earth before I do?" Granny frowned as she started wrapping Redd's arm.

"No I'm not, Granny. How long was I out?"

"A couple hours."

"That long?" Redd kept her arm held out when a thought occurred to her. "Granny, how did I get back?" She blinked at looked at her grandmother who seemed to be focusing more on Redd's arm now.

"That boy from school brought you back, the one who had a knife pulled on him by Sam."

"Hayden? What was he doing way out there?" Redd looked off and flinched when Granny tightened the knot over her arm.

"You should just be happy he was. You could have died."

"Not by the grey wolves, I'll say that much," Redd muttered under her breath. Granny was about to ask what she had said when a knock sounded at the door. Redd pulled her hoodie sleeve down over her fresh bandages while Granny got up to answer the door.

"Hello, Sam." Her tone was dry.

Redd looked up to see Sam looking at her with worried eyes. "I heard Redd was attacked. Is she alright?" Sam heard a groan from behind the old woman and looked back to see Redd walking up.

"I'm fine! _You_ have no business _stalking _me. That happened a couple hours ago for crying out loud." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the side window. It took everything in her _not _to gasp in surprise. About fifty yards away from the house was the wolf that saved her. That huge, beautiful wolf. She whispered so only Granny could hear her, "I'll be back. Keep him busy so he won't follow me for like, ten minutes, please." Redd turned and walked out the back door. Granny opened her mouth to protest but wasn't fast enough. She turned to face Sam who had a confused look on his face, although it looked intentional. Granny did as she was told and kept Sam busy for a bit while Redd walked out and started towards the wolf that had saved her life. It faced her and waited. Redd walked up until she was close enough to touch it, if she wanted, which she did. She held her hand towards the wolf and smiled when it pressed its muzzle into her hand. It had silky soft fur and looked at Redd with its bright blue eyes. Redd took a step closer. "I'm glad I'm not crazy at least." She half laughed at her little joke and was surprised when the wolf closed its eyes and shook its head slightly as if saying 'idiot'. The wolf turned and started to walk off then looked back at Redd as if waiting. It took Redd a moment of staring before she realized it wanted her to come with it. She inhaled deeply before starting to follow it.


	8. Chapter 8

Redd had followed the wolf for what seemed like forever. It probably wasn't more than 30 minutes. She kept her hand on the wolf's shoulder, twirling a small patch of fur between her fingers. They came to a large den with wolves of every colour. Some colours weren't as common as others but they were there. Redd's eyes looked over each one. Her jaw went slack. Each wolf was just as big if not bigger than the one next to her. Another black wolf with green eyes as fierce as the blue in the one next to her made her flinch back with a single look.

He was the alpha. The wolf next to her looked at her his eyes saying 'Sorry, stay here.'

The two black wolves walked off, leaving Redd who frowned slightly and looked around again. A sleeker black wolf with eyes just like the one that saved her walked up, followed by the rest of the wolves that seemed to match size. There were a few larger ones that stayed put and ones that Redd assumed were pups because they were the size of normal wolves. Redd held her ground as half the pack was now sizing her up. A 'pup' with green eyes and a reddish kind of fur ran up and tackled her. Redd yelped and hit the ground, her arms covering her face before she realized that the wolf was just trying to get a look at her.

She noticed a white patch on the wolf's chest and that its lower jaw was completely white. "You have odd colouring for a wolf." Redd smiled and giggled as the wolf licked her face.

She sat up to see a wolf with similar eyes but just as big as the others. Its colouring made it look like a very large fox. It had scarlet fur and black ears and legs. Its jaw had white that expanded over its stomach.

"You do to. Are you related or something? You both look more fox than wolf."

The larger red wolf seemed to grin as it picked up the smaller one. Redd stood and smiled.

"You guys are amazing."

A pure white wolf walked up causing the others to part and let her through. Her eyes were a reddish purple. She was the Alpha's mate. Redd swallowed tightly and looked half way down. She wasn't sure if saying anything would help her so she just stayed quiet. The white alpha made circles around Redd occasionally nudging her. She felt the hood of her hoodie get tugged and she forced herself not to move. She swore if this had a hold in it she'd flick the wolf's nose or something.

The female nodded and walked away as did the feminine black wolf with blue eyes and a few others.

A black wolf with white ears and paws came up and sat next to her with a huff. She blinked and looked at him. "You look happy."

It truth he was, yet he was always worried, always watchful. The wolf that looked like a fox sat on her other side and she sat between them.

"Since we're all sitting anyways," Redd smiled up at the two wolves.

The pack stayed in this state of relaxation for a while. Even the alpha and Redd's rescuer came back. He replaced the wolf that looked like a fox, who ran off to play with the smaller fox-wolf. The pack relaxed happily until suddenly the mood changed drastically. A worn brownish-black wolf ran out of nowhere and tackled the alpha. Redd heard screams but there were no humans around. The Alpha female and a couple other females herded the pups into the den and out of the way. The two wolves next to her were gone and attacking the intruder to help their Alpha. The larger fox looking wolf ran to Redd and laid down. It looked at her, his ears pinned back. Redd swore she heard a semi-familiar voice scream "Get on!"

Redd didn't think twice. She didn't have time. More ragged brown-black wolves had joined the fight. Redd swung a leg over the wolf and sat back like she was on a horse. This wolf was smaller but it felt the same as he took off. He stopped running only when they were about 100 yards from Redd's house. The wolf nudged her to go after she got off.

"Will you guys be ok?"

The wolf gave a short nod before taking off back towards the pack again.

Redd frowned. She turned sprinted back to her house and got Burakku. She didn't bother with a saddle. She put reigns on the harness, grabbed her bow and arrows, and took off. She knew where she was going and she made it there in time to have Burakku kick one of the invading wolves in the side. It yelped and fell over. The kick had broken a couple ribs. Redd picked up her bow and shot an arrow at a wolf who was headed for the pups. It howled in pain as the arrow pierced its back leg. She turned and shot another arrow at a wolf that was on the wolf that had saved her before. She jumped off her horse, who instantly ran home, and ran to the pups to help protect them. One of the brown wolves stopped and looked at her for a moment before being tackled by the Alpha male. The two wrestled for a few minutes until the brown one knocked him off and howled for a retreat. The pack chased off the remaining brownish-black wolves and Redd set her arrows down and turned to the pups.

"Are all of you alright?"

They whimpered and the fox looking one nuzzled her as the others looked to the Alpha female for comfort.

Redd smiled slightly before she was being dragged out of the den.

"H-Hey!" She looked up to see the black wolf with blue eyes. His expression was bluntly annoyed and Redd frowned. "There was no way I was staying home while you guys were in trouble."

She saw the wolf let go of her hood and she yelped as she fell. She tugged off her hoodie and looked the hood over.

"If you ripped this…," She frowned.

The wolf laid down next to her and waited. Redd put her hoodie back on and climbed on the wolf's back after getting her bow from the den. The wolf stood and stared back towards Redd's house. Once there she slid off and frowned at how worn the wolf looked.

"Are you going to make it back," she spoke softly, her tone worried.

The wolf nodded, turned and left.

Redd walked back into her house and dropped to the couch.

"What the hell was that about, Redd," Granny scolded as she walked in.

"Went for a walk, Granny." Redd's tone stated the conversation was closed for now. Granny sighed and walked into the kitchen to cook up some dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

_ok Here's chapter nine... Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. But here it is. Please R&R. Feedback is always welcome. Good or bad. I'd like to know how my writing its. _

_~Nieriel_

* * *

><p>Sunday came and went. Redd was staring out of her window from her usual seat on the bus, Monday morning. It was another dreary day. There was a constant rainfall and it was easy to tell that it was affecting everyone on the bus. No one was talking. It was silent except for the sounds of the bus, which allowed Redd to think back to her weekend with the wolf pack she had met.<p>

Redd stifled a yawn as she looked up towards the front of the bus. Half way up, she saw the new guys. They all looked edgy. Like something had happened.

Her head cocked to the side as her curiosity started to rise. She hadn't seen Sam since she ditched him on Saturday.

Hayden looked around, but he wasn't looking at anything on the bus, rather out the windows at the passing scenery. His eyes settled on Redd and she froze. Her blood ran cold. Something about his eyes had her worried. They were icy, almost white. She wanted to ask what was wrong but she couldn't get her mouth to form any words.

Hayden turned to Ean and muttered something quietly. Ean apparently didn't like what Hayden had to say because he shook his head, his own eyes darker than normal.

Hayden stood and made his way back, sitting next to Redd. He didn't say a word, he just sat there, looking down at the floor of the bus.

Redd shifted in her seat and looked at Hayden. "What's wrong?" Her tone was soft and filled with more worry than she wanted to express. Hayden looked up, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"You can be very difficult, you know that?" His tone mimicked the annoyance in his eyes and Redd frowned.

"Fine, I won't ask what's wrong with someone the next time _they_ sit next to _me_ and look upset."

Redd crossed her arms over her chest and slumped back against her seat, her eyes staring blankly out the window. She heard Hayden let out a harsh sigh.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Her tone was sharp as her eyes fixed on him again.

Hayden opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He frowned and looked around again before looking back at Redd.

"Just be more careful, alright?"

Redd felt something well up in the back of her throat that wanted to be let out. She assumed it was a scream and pushed it back down, despite how angry she was.

Up towards the front of the bus, Ean, Parker, and Liam shared a look that clearly said something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

* * *

><p>The school day was similar to the bus ride there, quiet and full of tension between Redd and Hayden. Redd had no idea what was with Hayden, and he never gave her any clue as to what was going on. Lunch came around and Redd was content to sit by herself in her corner. She was still irritated about the bus ride, and her temper only got worse the more Hayden avoided her.<p>

After a while she stood and walked through the double doors to her locker. Her honey-brown eyes flared in anger at who was standing at her locker. Sam. This was the second time in under a week.

"What is it this time? Come to rescue me from a monster?"

"Tsk, tsk. Shouldn't waste your venom on me. I'm not the one who made you mad, Kaite."

Redd slammed her locker shut and glared at Sam, who only smiled darkly back at her.

"Keep calling me Kaite and I can assure you, you will be my new target. What are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were. After what happened this weekend…" Sam gave his best innocent look, which didn't fool Redd in the slightest. In fact, it gave her that last tiny nudge that she wanted. She snapped. The next thing she knew was that Sam's head had flung to the side and he had a hand to his jaw. Redd's hand was still balled into a fist and it was shaking. She swung at him again, but this time he caught her wrist. His eyes reflected the anger in her own, even when she tried to pull her hand back. When Sam didn't let go, she swung at him with her other hand, which, again, he caught. Both Redd and Sam were shocked when a threatening growl came up from Redd's throat. Sam blinked at the girl in front of him, and , for a moment, he wasn't sure what to do. One second Sam still had a hold of Redd, the next, Redd was on the floor, backing away from the large black-brown wolf that was in front of her.

Redd, felt a rush of adrenaline. A weight started to grow in her chest but it didn't hurt, it felt like it was part of her. A part that has been locked away. Her hearing and eye sight became sharper, her body lighter.

The wolf in front of her took a menacing step closer and Redd took off running, the wolf chasing her. She busted through the double doors into the lunch room. The screams of the students barely reached her ears as she kept running. She heard another growl, a thud, followed by a yelp. She turned and saw the black wolf from the other day and the brown wolf fighting.

"This way!" Redd was surprised when both wolves looked at her. "Come on!"

She took off running and the brown one started to chase her again, tailed by the black wolf. Redd looked back to make sure they were following and saw, Hayden's friends following. She ran through the entire school and out of a door that was on the opposite side, into the nature center. She felt a buzz go through her body once her feet hit the earth. Redd kept running. She was in the wooded area of the nature center when she stopped. The brown wolf had followed her and when it jumped at her, dumbfounding shock coursed through her body, the same time a wave of energy did. She had the dark brown wolf pinned under her own massive, light brown, paws.


	10. Chapter 10

Redd was beside herself with everything new that was coursing through her. She could hear murmurs in the back of her mind. Her now golden eyes glared into the dark brown wolf that was under her paws, a growl emanating from her chest. The wolf blinked, taken aback by the now wolf pinning him.

It was only momentarily that he was stunned. She may have turned, but he was used to this body.

In a swift movement the pin was reversed and Redd was on the ground, the wolf standing over her.

_Do you even know what's happening?_ The voice was chilling.

The black wolf tackled the brown wolf off of Redd. They rolled and the brown wolf had the black one by the scruff, and threw it. The black wolf hit a large tree, taking the hit mostly on its neck and head. It fell to the ground stunned. The brown wolf looked to Redd and walked over to her, circling her.

_Do you, Kaite?_

_Sam? _Redd thought to herself but when the wolf seemed to grin evilly, she knew her thoughts weren't secret.

Redd let out a snarl and crouched down. _What do you want?_

The wolf's ears pinned back and he let out a low growl. _I'm here to give you a little warning to stay out of our way, brat. This isn't your fight. Sam has gone soft about you. _

Redd growled and her eyes found the black wolf who was trying to get up.

"REDD!" Redd heard Liam scream and her ears swiveled back behind her. Footsteps, human, were closing in.

The fur on the scruff of her neck stood and she snarled at the brown wolf. She turned to see Hayden's friends skidding to a stop a few yards from her.

Ean and Liam looked the most tense, at least until they noticed that there were three wolves and no humans.

She swore she heard Liam mutter "Shit…"

The black wolf had stood up by now. The brown wolf had looked between the group of people and the black wolf and took a step away from Redd.

Redd looked between the group and the black wolf, her expression wasn't worry, but slight confusion. Her ears swiveled around trying to listen to anything. When Ean and Liam nodded, her ears pinned back. Parker and Malin walked forward passed Redd, to the brown and black wolves.

Liam held his arm out towards the path out of the woods. "Shall we?"

The brown wolf growled and went to attack Liam but was blindsided by sandy and dark tan coloured wolves. Redd looked at the now four wolves and whined in confusion. Parker and Malin were now wolves too? What the hell was going on?

Redd heard another voice in her head, one she knew. Hayden's voice. _Go with Ean and Liam… They will explain what they can._

Redd stared at the black wolf who was staring back at her. _You… You're the…_

_GO!_ Hayden barked a growl at Redd and flinched back, her ears pinning back against her head. She turned and walked with Ean and Liam as the black wolf, presumably Hayden now joined in subduing the dark brown wolf.

Once Redd, Ean and Liam were in a different part of the woods the boys stopped. Liam turned around and looked at Redd. "Ok, Redd. First things, first. We need to change you back."

Ean rolled his eyes and , for the first time since Redd had met him, spoke. "Kaite, you need to relax. This will feel really uncomfortable, if it doesn't hurt. I'm sorry, but there's no point in lying to you."

Redd groaned. _Awesome._

Liam chucked. "Yes, it actually is. Why? Because it's not me doing it." Liam laughed and jumped back with his hands up in surrender when Redd growled at him.

Ean scowled. "Focus. Liam, stop distracting her. Go stand watch, or something."

Liam sighed, turned and ran off towards the entrance of the woods. Ean looked at Redd.

"Do you remember how you shifted in the first place?"

Redd shook her head.

"You just did?"

She nodded and Ean sighed.

"The hard way it is," he muttered. He took in a breath before continuing. "It's internal energy that allowed you to shift. The fact that you did this with no help is rather astonishing on its own. However, that makes changing back harder. You need to find where that energy is located within yourself. You need to find it, and, either A) build it up to change back, or B) burn what left that's coursing through you. The ladder is a higher risk, due to exposure."

Redd shrugged. _Which is faster?_

Ean flinched at Redd's voice in his head. "The ladder."

_The ladder it is. Be back soon. _Redd walked past Ean, up the path and out to where Liam was supposed to be keeping watch. Instead she found the larger, fox-coloured wolf, with a mischievous look on it's face. _Liam…._

Liam grinned and lowered himself to the ground, ready to pounce. _Energy burn out it is…_

There was something about Liam's tone that had Redd both worried and excited at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Redd was starting to get winded, Hayden, Parker, Malin and Ean had all come to watch Liam and her try to burn out her energy. Liam was starting to get under the impression that short of knocking her out, she wouldn't change back.

Redd bared her teeth and growled at Liam who was now circling her. In a flash he charged at Redd who, just as quickly, dodged and kicked him in the side. She was on top of him now. She had him pinned. Liam's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously and his instincts kicked in. He twisted, getting out from the pin, and jumped at Redd. His jaws clamped around her throat, enough to lessen the air flow but not enough to suffocate her, and he held her down, hard. Liam was never one to play with; he always ended up taking things to seriously. Redd whimpered and struggled to get free, Liam only tightened his grip on her.

"Liam!" The voice was warning and stern. Hayden.

Liam instantly let Redd go. She stayed on the ground panting for a moment before pulling herself up. _Trying to kill me?_ Her ears pinned back.

Liam id the same however his head was lowered slightly. _Sorry._

Redd shook her head and flopped back to the ground. Now that she had stopped moving, her body was letting her know exactly how tired she was.

Hayden, now human, walked over and crouched down next to her. "You feel that small amount of energy that's still inside of you?"

Redd nodded.

"Use that to change back."

_How?_

"Will your body to. The magic will do the rest."

Redd let out a small whine before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She pictured her body as a human once again, she saw her fur vanish, her tail recede, her ears return to normal. Her body became upright; her feet becoming flat instead of standing on her toes. Her bones reshape into a human skeletal system.

Pain. That was all she could register for the next, longest, five minutes of her life. Her howls of pain became screams of a human girl. Her body was cracking, reshaping, shrinking, and growing all at the same time. By the time she was back to human, Hayden had pulled off his jacket and put it over a now, naked, curled up Redd. She was covered in a light layer of sweat. Hayden looked up at Ean.

"Raid lost and found. She needs clothes."

Redd groaned in pain as Ean ran off, rather quickly.

"Ow….," was all Redd could mutter but it received a dark chuckle from Hayden and Liam, who seemed to have changed back with less than a quarter of the effort it took Redd and less than an eighth of the time.

"Good fight though, yeah." Liam smiled at Redd.

"Yeah," she coughed and sat up, pulling Hayden's jacket around her. "Where's my hoodie?"

Hayden blinked and frowned. "Uhm… Ripped, possibly shredded."

Redd was stunned. "That… That's my favourite hoodie… "

Parker took off back into the woods.

"Where's he going?" Redd scowled and Hayden looked after Parker.

"To find your jacket." Hayden smiled at Redd and helped her up. "Come on, it's cold."

Redd stood on shaky legs and scoffed. "I don't feel cold. I'm sweating."

Liam walked over and frowned as he helped Hayden help Redd. "Which is exactly why we need to get you inside."

For the first time since she shifted, Granny crossed her mind and she froze. "What am I going to tell Granny?"

Hayden looked at Liam. Neither one knew what to say. Redd looked down at the ground. What _was_ she going to tell Granny? And the principal. There was no doubt in her mind that he saw the two massive wolves follow her out of the school, and if he didn't she knew the entire lunch room did. What a mess. What she didn't know what Hayden was thinking much the same thoughts. He, however, had other problems as well. What was he going to tell his Alpha? And how in the hell was Redd able to shift in the first place? He breathed out a sigh as he opened the doors to the school, just in time for Ean to come back with a pair of jeans and a shirt. Redd went into the bathroom and changed. She gave Hayden his jacket back and frowned. The jeans were a few sizes too big and the shirt was an ugly shade of orange.

"Sorry, it was all they had that was close to your size…" Ean muttered.

Parker showed up a few minutes later holding a red hoodie and Redd smiled.

"Thanks."

It was nothing more than a little dirty. She threw her hoodie on and zipped it up. She felt a little better, but she still had to figure out what to tell her grandmother.

The bell rang for class to get out and Redd jumped. It seemed a lot louder and shriller than before. Hayden, Ean, Liam and Parker seemed to move a little closer to her as students began filling the halls. Redd's heart rate picked up as she felt eyes on her.

She started to walk back to the lunch room, expertly weaving and ducking around the students, the guys keeping up. She found her bag right where she left it during lunch, but with a faculty member picking it up.

"That's mine," she called and the man looked at her. It was the principle. Well hell.

"Is it now? Then I'll need to see you in my office. You boys as well." The principal nodded to the group behind her and she heard a string of swear words enter her head causing a short giggle to escape. The group all walked back, into the principal's office.

Redd was called in first. She sat down in the chair, curling her toes against the carpet under her feet. It felt new. Her head snapped up when the principal spoke.

"Do you mind explaining to me, what happened at lunch?"

Shit.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone. Sorry I've been gone for so long, work is being a bitch. But I should find another schedule soon so I should be back to a steady post. But for now, here is Chapter 12 of Redd. As always R&R good or bad either one doesn't matter I still love it. ALSO! Any ideas about the plot are welcome as well. _

_If anyone else noticed besides me, her principle seemed oddly calm about two giant wolves in his school chasing one of his students... Do you think I should make something of that or not?_

* * *

><p>An hour and a few half truths later, Redd was allowed to leave. Well, sort of. She had to sit with the boys while Hayden was called in. Ean seemed to tense further, if that were possible, when Hayden closed the door behind him. Redd when over what she had told the principle in her head.<p>

_I was just trying to make sure no one else was hurt. It seemed like the brown one was after me. I don't know why. I don't know where it came from or how it got into the school. The black one either. I-_

"Stop… Please… It's not helping… In fact it's just giving us all a headache…" Malin frowned at her.

Redd looked down and muttered a quick apology. She forgot that they could hear her now. She'd have to learn how to control that. There had to be a way. It wasn't like the guys' thoughts were being broadcasted into her mind all the time.

Redd's ears felt like someone drove a nail in them when the school bell rang for the end of class. She cringed at the pain but sighed. Great. Another thing to worry about. She lifted her head as, what can only be described as a breeze of scents wafted over her. She looked to the office where Hayden was exiting. He nodded curtly to his pack before taking the seat next to Redd.

"He just wants to speak to Redd, Ean and I." His voice was stern, commanding, yet gentle, not harsh.

Ean nodded and walked into the office to give his testimony.

The halls were packed with chattering students and their thickly applied perfumes and cologne. Redd went rigid and both of her hands flew up to cover her nose.

"Jesus Christ…" she muttered between clenched teeth.

Liam Hayden and Parker all seemed to get a kick out of her reaction which only annoyed her.

"What the hell is that?" She groaned.

"Human scent. They don't know it but they really do smell repulsive, don't you think?" Parker slouched in his chair, a playful smile on his face.

Redd shuddered. "But the door is closed, how the hell…?" She looked around at the guys.

Malin breathed a harsh sigh and leaned forward in his chair with his elbows on his knees. "You shifted, meaning you're a wolf now. One of us. Your senses will be greatly heightened. Get used to it…" He slumped back against the back of his seat again.

Redd's hands fell from her face as what he told her actually hit her. "Wolf? Sh-shifted?" Her eyes darted around the now sharply detailed room as panic started to sink in. Panic and adrenaline, and with adrenaline came shifting.

Her breathing picked up as she felt her body hum with energy. Her honey-brown eyes became a fierce gold as they focused on the male next to her. How was she going to explain this to her parents? Forget that. How was she going to explain this to Granny? What would she say? What _could_ she say? The more she thought about it the more she started to panic.

Hayden looked back at the girl at his side. "Shit!" he hissed under his breath. He grabbed Redd by the wrist and dragged her out of the office. "Liam tell Ean," was the order he gave before the door closed behind him and Redd.

Despite the halls still emptying of students, they easily made their way out of the doors and back to the Nature Center on the side of the school. Hayden stopped, spun around and held Redd's shoulders tightly.

"Redd listen to me, you need to calm down. If you keep panicing, you're going to cause another shift, and another shift will only make things worse right now." Hayden rushed the words but Redd caught every one.

"What am I going to tell Granny? My parents? The teachers? Anyone? What are _you_ going to tell your Alpha? Oh gods… I've gotten us all in trouble… I-"

SMACK!

Redd gasped as her face started to sting and turn red. Her eyes looked up into the icy blue of Hayden's with shock. He hit her?

Yes, he hit her.

"Are you ok?" His tone was both worried and apologetic at the same time.

She nodded and let her hand fall from her cheek. Her eyes fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, I just… I don't exactly what's going on."

She heard Hayden sigh and felt his hands slide off her arms. "You can't let yourself freak out like that." He started to lead her back to the school. Liam and Ean came running out to meet them, Ean's expression, as always, was worried.

Again, for the second time that day, Redd found herself being flanked, no, ushered, inside by beings she had previously thought just a work of fiction. She knew what her friends would have said. 'Did you wish _really_ hard?' Or at least they would if she had any friends.

Redd breathed out a sigh as she made her way back to the office to collect her things once again. She felt like the day should be over but there was still about an hour left of school. She pulled her phone out of her bag and groaned.

She was going to be sore as hell tomorrow, that was for sure.

The pack around her seemed to be on alert, like they were ready for another attack, and honestly, she didn't blame them. If it were just her, she'd lay down and take it, she had no energy left, for much else than the phone call she was about to make to Granny.

Redd clicked her phone on and scrolled through her very small contact list and found Granny's number. Her thumb hovered over the call button and she looked at the pack around her, as she wondered whether to call or not.


	13. Chapter 13

Out of everything Redd was expecting when she walked through her door, it definitely was not this. Confusion, fear, sadness, any of those would have done, she was ready for it. What she wasn't ready for was Granny and some guy to be sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her.

Redd walked in the house, and set her bag on the floor, and made her way to the fridge.

"Granny, I'm-…" Redd stopped mid-sentence and looked between the two. "Who the hell are you?"

The man looked up from his coffee mug, at Redd.

Granny looked at Redd and laughed slightly. "What are you wearing, Redd?"

Redd took an involuntary step back, her jaw clenching, and a rush running through her. There was something about his eyes that made Redd's skin crawl. She wasn't sure yet if it was good or bad.

"Redd? That your name? Hello, I'm James."

James had bright, forest green eyes and a strong build.

The way that Granny was looking him over made Redd's stomach flip.

Redd focused back on James and crossed her arms, her hip popping out in a standard annoyed-female kind of way.

"What are you doing in my house, _James?_" Redd sneered and for some odd reason, _really _wanted Hayden at her side.

James set his mug down and stood, towering over the teenager. He was at least six inches taller than her and he wasn't afraid to use his overbearing ability against Redd. After all, she was going to be in his way, one way or another.

"This is your Grandmother's house, kid. Not yours. You just live here."

Redd held her ground as James walked closer to her. Her eye met his and she felt a sharp spark jolt through her spine. She had to bite back a growl. He was right, this _was_ Granny's house, not hers, but that didn't stop her from thinking of it as her territory, and he was on her turf and attempting to claim it. Her wolf knew that and was begging to rip him apart. Redd wasn't sure what she wanted to do. All she knew what that she had to talk to Granny, and that this guy pissed her off with one sentence. He had to go, so she could talk to Gran.

James just smiled at her lack of response. "Thought so…" his tone was mocking.

Redd's body flushed with angered heat as she glared up at the man in front of her. The only thing she wanted to do right now was punch his lights out.

She pictured herself knocking him to the ground and punching his face in until there was nothing left but a bloody mess. But she knew if she did, Granny's wrath would be worse. Hell hath no fury, and this guy was pushing it.

James laughed and looked back at Granny. "Well Marie, I should really be off. I have matters to attend to."

Granny quickly stood and waved goodbye. "Goodbye James! I hope to see you again very soon, D-…" Granny gave him an uneasy laugh as he pushed past Redd, nearly knocking her over, and left.

Once the door slammed shut Redd rounded on a love-struck Granny. "What the _hell_ was that? Who the &%$ is he and why, for the love of the gods, are you so hung up on that ^$(#^$% prick anyway?" Redd, needless to say, was irate.

Granny blinked in surprise at her granddaughter's outburst and tilted her head slightly. Granny's eyes flashed with an anger Redd had never seen and she stepped back, her hands half up ready to block anything that might happen.

"Katherine, I suggest that you watch your tongue about that man. He is more than you think and you owe him."

Redd stood straight up again and let her arms hang to her sides, her hands clenched into fists.

"Bullshit, Granny. I owe him nothing." Redd stood her ground, which is something Granny was not expecting.

Granny walked out of the room. She was used to Redd letting things go when she was mad. She walked down the hall in to her room shutting and locking the door. She sat on her bed and sighed, looking down at her hands. Was she seeing things, or did Redd have yellow eyes? It must have been a trick of the light, because Redd had golden brown eyes, not yellow. Granny puffed out another sigh as she opened her side table drawer and pulled out a picture frame with a picture of a young man in it. The man was smiling, cheerful. He had dark hair and kind eyes. A young woman was standing next to him, she had blonde hair and was staring up at the man lovingly.

Redd waited until Granny was out of ear shot and threw a fist into the wall, leaving a hole. Redd's golden eyes faded to their normal honey-brown and she stared, surprised, at the hole she had just made in the wall. Redd couldn't stay in the house any longer. It still reeked of James' scent and it was only angering her again. She took off her red hoodie and stepped outside into the chilled air. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing and scowled. They were still the ugly baggy clothes from the Lost "N" Found at school. She tore off into the woods, her bare feet hitting the ground silently, and she ran aimlessly until she had to stop from the fire in her lungs. She looked around at her surroundings. They were familiar, sort of. Maybe. She felt a surge of hot moist air hit the back of her neck and blow her hair around, in front of her face. Redd stiffened and turned around to come face-to-face with a large dirt-brown wolf with dark green eyes. "Oh, shit…" Redd stepped back, the wolf advancing on her.

_Time to teach the new pup a lesson in manners._ The wolf growled and laughed darkly as it started to circle her.

Redd never took her eyes off the wolf, even as her pulse started to race once more.

_I can hear your heart beat. You're scared aren't you? _He laughed again, and Redd thought she recognized the voice. There was no wind so she couldn't get a scent off of him. Redd lowered herself into a defensive stance and growled. "Sorry mister, but you're out of luck if you think I'm going to make this easy."

The wolf seemed to grin. _I'm hoping you don't._

Something about that statement gave Redd chills.

Chills? Wait? "James?"

Redd barely had enough time to get the name out when the wolf jumped at her.

"Yipes!" Redd ducked and took off running again the wolf chasing after her. She couldn't shift as quickly as she needed to. Damn it.

When was this day going to be over?


	14. Chapter 14

**_Ok So I'm REALLLYYY sorry about how long it takes me to post. But it's not like I can do this shiz at home ... Please Review. I love seeing those. They are like those little golden stars you got when you were little and you did a good job in school. Yeah. I loved those things. O.o Also, if you want me to attempt any other stories let me know, yyeah ^.^ Any way enjoy and review._**

* * *

><p>Redd slammed the door to the house and leaned against it to keep it closed. A loud banging rang through the house along with the shaking and rattling of the door as the wolf that had chased her all the way home, tried to knock it down. The wolf snarled and growled for what seemed like years until everything stopped. The house went completely silent and the door stopped shaking.<p>

Granny came bustling into the room, her face white except for a slight pinkness under her eyes.

"What was that?" she breathed.

Before Redd answered she cracked open the door and looked outside. She let the door swing completely open and revealed nothing but the forest to her grandmother.

Redd closed the door with a quiet click and she turned around to face Granny. "We need to talk."

Redd's tone was firm and partially unsure as she began to speak.

"Remember that story that you told me all the time about those wolves you saw when you were younger? How you said that they were the best thing to have happened to you? You said that they weren't normal wolves, that they were unique to their distinct species. I think… No, I _know _why. I've seen them. I've talked to them. I've been attacked by them." Redd's tone carried an edge by the last sentence.

Granny's face gained its colour back and tears fell from her eyes.

"That's where you went on Saturday after you were attacked… Oh, Redd Are you alright?" Granny's voice seemed overly sweet to Redd, it might have been due to her now sensitive hearing.

"Granny, I'm fine. I'm better than fine, in fact." Redd paused. She now reconsidered telling her grandma what had truly happened to her. Something in her gut told her it was not a good idea.

"What do you mean, dear? What happened?" There was that sickly sweet tone again… Had she always done that? Either way, it sparked Redd's anger again.

"I found out the truth. Those wolves were why I wasn't allowed off of the past for the past few weeks. They are the reason why you're scared of the woods in the spring." Her voice was thick with venom. "Why couldn't you tell me? _Me?_ Of all of the people you know, of all of the people you trust and know would have accepted this fact, you neglected to tell _me._" She felt her body heat rise and she knew her eyes would be a wolven gold by now if they already weren't and based on the gasp Granny let out, Redd guessed they had just changed.

"Redd… Your eyes… They're…"

"Gold. Yes. I know."

"But how…?"

Redd was about to answer when a knock was heard at the door. Redd looked at the door then back to Granny. She seemed so small now. "Are you going to get that?"

When Granny didn't move Redd walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Sam?" Redd's brow furrowed slightly.

When Sam grinned evilly Redd stepped back, but not quick enough. The man at the door had a clawed hand around her throat and was lifting her off of the ground. "Wrong twin, _Little Redd_."

Redd tried to growl but it was cut short by the male squeezing her throat. She grabbed at the hand, trying to loosen the grip. The only thing to pull her out of her anger was her grandmother's voice.

"_Loki? _What are you doing?"

For a moment everything stopped. Loki's focus went to Granny and for a moment Redd thought he was going to go after her.

Loki dropped Redd to the ground and walked over to Granny, looking her over for a moment. "Hello." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, which Gran returned.

Redd pulled herself off of the ground, coughing for air as she watch the man who just tried to kill her, hug her grandmother.

"Granny…?" she choked out.

Granny looked back to her granddaughter and walked over to help her up. Granny frowned slightly. "Redd, we need to have a talk."

Redd's stomach flipped. Whatever was about to happen, whatever she was about to be told, it wasn't going to be good. She couldn't understand it. Redd pulled herself off the floor and glared towards Loki. She was amazed to see how the man that was just hell bent on killing her had changed to nothing more than a child at her grandmother's feet. Her stomach flipped again as her mind started to piece together what was going on. She heard a pained howl in the back of her mind and she was sure it was the wolf in her solving things first.

Granny began to speak. "That man that was here, James, he is your grandfather. He was my partner many years ago. He gave me your mother. This boy here, Loki, was adopted by James. Him and Sam both, however, Loki lived up to James' expectations. Sam was always an issue."

Redd's expression contorted. "Granny you _knew_ Sam? This whole time? You _knew_ about the wolves? You knew everything?" Redd could feel her body tingle and the growl she heard from Loki only made the adrenaline course through her faster. She was going to change again, for the second time that day, and if the snarl ripping through her sharpening teeth was any indication, it was going to be soon.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide what I am? Why did you _lie_?"

Granny saw the gold flash through her granddaughter's eyes and took a step back. Loki stepped forward, that evil menacing grin on his face once more. "Calm yourself, Katie. You don't want to hurt your Granny now, do you?"

Hurting Granny was the last thing Redd wanted, despite all the lies she had kept. Redd's snarl faded slightly as she took a step back. She looked at Loki and was only just able to register confusion at his expression before she heard wind behind her and felt something hard collide with the back of her head.

The world spun as she hit the floor. Her vision was blurry and fading as she tried to pull herself off of the floor. She heard Granny's muffled exclamations hoping Redd was alright and James' muffled voice.

"She was out of control, Marie, She will be alright. We just need to teach her."

Redd's world faded into darkness just as the back door burst open.

A fading voice screamed her name just before the darkness consumed everything.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ok so here is chapter 15. Thank you all for your views. Let's see who can guess what's going to happen. I am also considering doing a one shot based off of the newer movie that came out. What do you guys think? Anyway, here is chapter 15. Please read and review. I love seeing what you guys think.**_

* * *

><p>Redd's dreams were filled with screaming and things breaking however she could never see anything clearly.<p>

She woke up with a start and bolted up-right and looked around. She wasn't at home and she wasn't alone. Hayden, Ean, Liam and a small girl who looked like Liam were standing around the bed she was in.

"Guys…?" Her voice cracked and tears started to well up in her honey brown eyes. Hayden knelt down to her level and placed a hand over hers.

Redd threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder nearly knocking him over. Everything that had happened yesterday wasn't just a dream. Her new, and only, friends were werewolves and so was she. A fact that her grandmother kept from her since she lived with her. Her grandfather had really come back and he was Sam's adoptive caretaker. Sam, with a twin brother Loki, who tried to kill her twice. Loki, who became a puppy at her grandmother's feet. Her grandmother… Was she alive? Was she alright? Was she worrying about Redd and how she was? Would Granny even welcome her back? What has James told her by now?

Redd sobbed into Hayden's shoulder trying to calm herself down. There was no turning back. She made her choice.

Liam ushered the little girl, his sister, out of the room and was followed by Ean, leaving Redd and Hayden alone.

"Redd… Redd you need to calm down. Everyone if fine. Even your grandmother. As for James, Rowland will have to talk to you…" Hayden half looked away from the crying girl in his arms.

Redd sniffled and looked down. "I'm sorry, just…"

She paused for a moment. "Rowland?"

Hayden looked up and nodded. "My Alpha. He's very kind, just a little up front sometime-" Hayden's head whipped around as he looked at the door and yelling was heard from just beyond it.

They both jumped up and headed out of the room, down a hall and into a main room with a front door. Someone was trying to get in.

Redd wiped her eyes on her sleeve and walked through Hayden's small pack to the door. Malin nearly growled at her and Parker was scowling at the door.

"Who is it?" She spoke quietly to the pack and the fighting with the door stopped.

"Kaite? Kaite is that you? Are you alright?"

The voice sounded worried and scared and yet still fierce.

"Sam..?" Redd pushed past the pack, Hayden at her heels, and opened the door to see Sam; at least she hoped it was Sam. Loki would have made a terrible mistake by coming here.

"Kaite, thank the gods you're alright."

"What are you doing here Sam?" Hayden spoke up from behind Redd and Sam looked at him, however it was not filled with hate or loathing but a weary gaze.

"I came to see if she was alright… Loki came back, bragging about what had happened, although he made it sound like you lost."

Redd looked between the two males slight fear welling inside of her. _Hayden, he is not his brother._

For once, she meant for him to hear her thoughts and by the short glance he gave her she assumed he heard.

Sam looked from Hayden to Redd to the small pack behind them.

"I'm here unarmed. I don't want to fight. Please."

Hayden looked back at his pack for a moment then turned back to Sam. "If you so much as hint that you are here for your Father I will personally send your head back on the silver blade you are so fond of."

Sam nodded and took a timid step inside. "He is not my father and I would gladly let you if that be the case."

Redd stepped back to let Sam in. "Hayden…" _Let me talk to him alone, please._

Hayden didn't even flinch, he turned to his pack. "Hunting party, now." Even the little girl obeyed and the pack walked out of the house, save for Hayden. _Fine but I am staying in the other room. I am not leaving you alone. Not yet. _

Redd puffed out a sigh and sat down in a chair that was nearby, Sam still standing by the front door. Redd looked up at the man and her eyes flashed with her wolf's golden colour.

"Sam, I want you to be completely honest with me." She stood up and took a step closer to Sam. "What the _fuck_ did you get me into?"

From the other room Hayden coughed and spit the lemonade he was drinking back into his cup. She was _pissed. _He was amazed she had enough energy to even _be_ pissed. He had to give it to her though. Anyone else in her position probably would have begged to stay safe and in their own little world of denial. Not her. She was still livid and full of fight. He doubted that she knew he and his pack could hear her thoughts even when she wasn't around them. Even as far from Granny's house as the Den. Thankfully they did. Who knows what would have happened to her if they hadn't of shown up? What would James have done to her? James. Ha. The very thought of that man made his Alpha snarl with hate. Hayden often wondered what caused the two Alphas to begin their quarrel. A quarrel that turned into a pack versus pack war. It wasn't fair that Redd be brought into this. She was innocent is all of this. She could have stayed out of it. But now…? Now she was wolf, and lucky for them, they found her first instead of James. She would turn into Loki with the right push. Loki was, is, one of James' best fighters. With a little practice, Redd could outmatch him. She had already held her ground with only a few minutes of her new body. She was strong, there was no doubt about that. She just needed direction. Maybe Sam could help her with that. He would always get her riled up every time he came in the room. Maybe that's what she needed. A good push.

Hayden listened silently as Redd and Sam continued to talk, Redd occasionally yelling at Sam, as he finished his drink and waited for his pack to come back.


	16. Chapter 16

Hayden heard the door shut and set his glass in the sink. He turned in time to see Redd walk into the room with a huff.

"What an ass…" she muttered as she leaned against the door from to the kitchen. She looked down at the floor in thought, Hayden walking past her.

"It'll be fine. Stay here. I have to go see what's taking the guys so long. They should have been back by now."

Redd started to follow Hayden out. "I'm going too." There was no question in her tone but that didn't stop Hayden from rounding on her with a stern no. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why not?"

Hayden frowned back at her. "Because you're not ready yet and besides…" his expression softened. "You don't want James finding you again, do you?"

Redd blinked and stared up at Hayden for a moment before looking down and nodding.

Hayden sighed. "Just stay here, and try not getting into any trouble…"

Redd half growled as Hayden walked out of the house, shifted and took off running. What was she supposed to do? She had no idea where she was. For all she knew she was in another state. She dared a look out of the kitchen window and frowned. None of these trees looked familiar. The ground, the trees, the energy in the air. It was all different.

She huffed an annoyed sigh and walked back into the room she woke up in. She dropped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and thought about everything that had happened to her. She thought about the first day she met Hayden. Pleasant enough however cocky he came off as. His Pack. She wasn't that far off when she said Liam and Parker were acting like pups. Now that she thought about it, they were pups.

Her thoughts jumped to when Hayden stopped the grey wolves from killing her. She owed him there too. Then to when she met his whole pack. His alpha, alphess. The pups. His friends. The few females.

Then her thoughts trailed to when she was going to tell Granny and instead, meeting James. Loki. Sam…

Sam. Who was Sam? He had been around for the past year and only just now did everything start happening. Why did Sam care? He was one of James'.

Redd rolled over and groaned. Her head was pounding. She rolled out of the bed and searched for the bathroom.

For the first time since she had shifted she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same, but different. Her hair was a slight mess and she looked worn. Her honey brown eyes held flecks of gold that gleamed. Her expression saddened slightly as she looked down. She looked intimidating to say the least now.

Redd pulled open the cabinet behind the mirror and searched for aspirin, slamming it shut when she failed. She looked to her left and saw the shower. She flipped it on turning the water hot and started to change. She wrapped a towel around herself and tossed the oversized 'Lost N' Found' clothes in the trash before getting into the shower and letting the hot water run over her body. She stood there for a while and let the water relax her.

After she washed up she climbed out. She wrapped the towel around her again and walked out of the bathroom and started towards the room.

Hayden froze as Redd walked out. She was in nothing but a towel. He coughed and Redd looked back at him with a brow arched.

"What?" She practically demanded.

"N-Nothing. Just uhm… Th-there's clothes that should fit you in the dresser." He felt his cheeks warm slightly.

Redd nodded and closed the door behind her. "Redd…" she heard him call beyond the door.

"What?"

"I don't know where they are…"

The door flew open and Redd walked out in a fitted pair of jeans that she was finishing buttoning up and a slender red tank top.

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?"

Hayden frowned. "I can't find them."

Redd marched past him and out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find your pack because obviously you can't. Did you go to the den or ask your Alpha?"

Hayden blinked and started following her. "No."

"Why not?" She half glared back at him.

"I don't know. They know how dangerous it is to vanish right now. They should have been close." His tone started to carry an edge to it.

"Well then I suppose that's where you start."

"Me? Where are you going?" It was his turn to demand.

"Me. I'm going somewhere else." She picked up her pace slightly.

Hayden tensed, grabbed Redd's arm and spun her to face him. "Where?"

Redd hesitated for a moment.

"Home."


End file.
